


Just a Phase

by DorsetGirl



Category: Demons (TV 2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorsetGirl/pseuds/DorsetGirl
Summary: This is just a phase. Isn’t it?
Relationships: Rupert Galvin/Ruby (Demons)





	Just a Phase

~ ~ ~

This is just a phase, a passing fad, you know that. A rite of passage, even.

Isn’t it?

After all, every red-blooded young woman has a crush at some point on a rugged, unattainable older man.

Doesn’t she?

Because that’s all this is, a crush. Nothing more. Just a crush.

That look in his eye is just – stepfatherly.

That’s all.

And so what if every stroke of his pen on your hand touched a nerve? A new, _grown-up_ nerve? It’s hardly surprising, after all.

He’s a very good-looking man.

So if – afterwards – there are tears, they’ll wash away.

Won’t they?

~ ~ ~


End file.
